


Leave a Light On

by squirtturtle665



Series: Inception Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, M/M, pretty much all dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirtturtle665/pseuds/squirtturtle665
Summary: The hero and the villain are in love, because why not?
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: Inception Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847974
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Inception Trope/Kink Bingo 2020





	Leave a Light On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Superpowers square on my bingo card! I guess this Inception Bingo was all about trying new things for me, so here, have this thing that's almost all dialogue because I wanted to try it out.

“Ah, fancy meeting you here, darling.”

Arthur rolls his eyes. “Do you have to say that every time?”

“What? I’m surprised to see you here, is all.”

“The media are just taking pictures, not recording audio, dumbass. You don’t have to pretend like we didn’t have this set up for the last two weeks, like we didn’t just come from _our_ house.”

“Right, well it makes this more fun, doesn’t it? More realistic. It’ll certainly make kicking your ass more rewarding. You’ll look so pretty in the papers tomorrow flat on your back.”

“The hero doesn’t have to win all the time,” Arthur grumbles.

“But tonight, he does. Just stay away from the edge, yeah? Wouldn’t want you falling off the cliff.”

“Remind me why I stopped hating you?”

“Oh please, you never hated me in the first place,” Eames says with a wink. “Now, don’t make it look like a complete battering on my part.”

Of course, this is part of it, Eames riling Arthur up. It’s more fun for Arthur to fight an Eames he’s annoyed with than an Eames who just cooked him dinner. Past vs. present. God, the Arthur two years ago would’ve rather died than let Eames win a fight.

“Whatever. I’ll see you back at home after it’s done. Leave a light on.”

Eames tries not to smile. “Always do."

Arthur strikes first. Eames strikes last. Only one of these will make the headlines tomorrow. 

* * *

“Do you reckon we took it too far this time?” Eames asks, blotting away the blood coming out of Arthur’s nose with a towel. 

“Neither of us died, so no.” 

“Is that what ‘too far’ means? I hated leaving you there alone, not knowing whether I’d actually hurt you or not.” 

“Come on, Eames, it would never get that far. We’re not fighting full-out, and this-,” he gestures at his bruised face, “-was clearly an accident. I know you would never intentionally hurt me anymore, and I hope you know I would never hurt you, either. I’d rather die.” 

Eames smiles. “I’m sorry, what was that?” 

“Shut up. I’m not repeating it.” 

“You love me, you idiot.” 

Arthur sighs. “Unfortunately, yes.” 

But there isn’t really anything unfortunate about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
